thebellasarafandomcom-20200214-history
FanFiction 4 Kitty305 and Moonlen (4 now)
'Storyboard' *Prologue: Sara is brought to the home of Sigga, and her and her mother watch Sara's grief begin to dissipate as she spends time with the horses. One day, Sigga approaches her and asks Sara to teach her about horses. Sara agrees, and Sigga quickly learns all about horses. *Present: We learn that the wolf riders are becoming a little more ambitious, coming deeper into Horse territory and attacking and capturing some horses. Quote: "They don't know their place." *Sigga saves Prince Archer when he goes to battle with the wolf riders, and she is banished for interfering with a mortal's fate, blah blah *Sara and Bella gather everyone to discuss Sigga's fate and what it will mean for North of North *Wolf ambush, many more horses captured *Meeting held with all herd founders, most herds decide to go into hiding, tension forms. Only 4 choose to stay and fight * The 4 herds who decide to stay become royal herds and later on are the most famous of the herds. *One of the Founders is kidnapped, rescue party formed of all the other royal herds *War begins when they go to rescue the founder *Chaos, capture, slaughter... *Climax: Tons of prisoners captured, Bella and Sara about to be killed by Feral and Ivenna in front of all the survivors to cease any rebellion, but Sara remembers Sigga told her once, something about "your love for others can be your greatest strength." She remembers how she is connected to Bella and to all horses, and looking into Bella's eyes, she senses a shift in their relationship and they bind as one, powerful entity for a brief moment and defeat Feral, ending the war. *Aftermath, the last of the survivors finally fight back the wolf riders, who retreat to their corners of North of North *Reforming of the herds That's all I got so far. Sara often consults with fable. Sigga is much of an older sister to Sara, although Sara is far older than her. Feral becomes more and more violent in the story as she is consumed by her rage. Bella and Sara being, which i'm just going to call Divinia, (I DONT KNOW! YOU GOT A BETTER IDEA?!) Anyhoozies... they/they dont actually harm Feral, more like telling her that hatred is the distruction of all things, and then watching her corrode until she is nothing more than a half-being destined to roam the tunnels of the Wolf Path. The sole fact that all of Ferals plans just melted before her eye just hyper-beams up the process of her dissinegration. (BAM! You just got MLPd! Love and tolerate Yo!) Okaaaayyyy so Sara and Bella actually become more distant because (I'll figure this part out) she thinks she is responsible for the death of Sigga. She feels really bad, but instead of going to Bella for support, she steers clear. But after Bella is captured too, she realizes more than ever how much she should have savored those moments with her. So then she goes after her and Feral gets MLPd. TASTE THE RAINBOW!!! Sara is the main character. Category:Fanfictions